Cynthia! She's a Really Cool Trainer!
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: There's a talent show in Jubilife City, and Cynthia is performing in it! She is dancing to a parody of a hilarious song. Don't forget to put your hands together for her act!


_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Pokémon at all. The characters are property of Nintendo. The_ Cynthia Work Out _song, which is parodied in this story, is property of Klasky Csupo, the people who made Rugrats. I hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

It was nighttime at a concert hall in Jubilife City, ready for the talent show which was held once a year. People were gathering in the room, expecting a show from several performers. Jubilife TV was also there, ready to film the performers. There were many important guests attending, including several Gym Leaders from various regions, various Elite Four members, and skilled Pokémon Trainers.

The performer expected to do well in particular was Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh Pokémon League. Cynthia, convinced by her fellow Elite Four member Aaron, was to dance to a song that was written specifically for her. Aaron found the song to be quite funny.

Cynthia was in her dressing room, putting on her makeup. She was wearing a black dance outfit and matching shoes. She was getting ready for her act, which was right after Fantina was done performing an elegant dance while Bolero was playing. Aaron was also in the room, playing a Nintendo DS game while Cynthia got ready.

"Give me your opinion," said Cynthia. "Do I look better with ruby red or deep violet lipstick?"

Aaron looked up at her. "I'm normally not into girly things like makeup," he said, "but you'll look better with the deep violet. It goes better with your outfit."

"I hope this performance goes well," said Cynthia.

"It will, Cynthia," said Aaron. "There are plenty of people here expecting a good show. Plus, you've performed before – but never to a song as funny as this one!" He started giggling.

After a few minutes, Cynthia was all ready for her performance. She turned around and showed herself to Aaron. "How do I look?" she asked him.

"You look great!" said Aaron. "You're gonna bring down the house with that appearance!"

"I'm ready for this," said Cynthia. "I rehearsed for days on end and worked out for much of that time. I almost got exhausted, and I lost ten pounds in the process."

"That's what I want to hear!" said Aaron. He handed her a pair of batons to dance with.

Then, Fantina walked backstage. She was holding a bouquet of roses and looked proud. She had done a good job with her dance. The crowd had wanted more, but she was tired of dancing.

"My performance was very good, _non_?" said Fantina.

"It was," said Cynthia.

"You're next," said Fantina. "The people behind the stage have the CD ready. I think that this will be a grand performance. _Bon courage_, Cynthia! Remember, Jubilife TV is here! Millions of people will be watching."

"Thanks," said Cynthia.

Fantina walked away and went to the audience to watch Cynthia perform.

Cynthia walked towards the spotlight. The curtains were not opened. Cynthia posed for the curtains opening. Then, she heard a voice. "Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for Cynthia!"

The curtains opened. Music was turned on and there was now singing.

_Ready? Here we go now!_

_Cynthia! She's a really cool Trainer! Cynthia! Boogie to the groove now!_ Cynthia started dancing. She began twirling her batons and threw them in the air, catching them just in time.

_She's got technique, she uses good Pokémon._ Cynthia twirled around with her batons like a human pinwheel.

_She's ready to battle you, and be prepared to lose! Use your Garchomp, Cynthia!_ Cynthia danced some more, and a huge shadow of a Garchomp appeared behind her.

_Take them all down with your Pokémon! _Cynthia showed the Poké Balls at the ends of her batons.

_Break it down; you really are the best one! Cynthia! She's a really cool Trainer! Cynthia! Boogie to the groove now!_ Cynthia danced, and then posed.

_She's got long blonde hair, and also hot grey eyes._ Cynthia's hair blew as she twirled around like a ballerina, nearly getting dizzy.

_She's got those black clothes, and they make you mesmerized! Copy all her outfits, girls!_ Cynthia's outfit was spotlighted on while she posed again.

_Take them all down with your Pokémon! Break it down; you really are the best one! Cynthia! She's a really cool Trainer! Cynthia! Boogie to the groove now!_ Cynthia danced some more. Aaron was mesmerized indeed, not by Cynthia's black clothes, but by her ability to dance.

_Cynthia! She's a really cool Trainer! Cynthia! Boogie to the groove now!_ Cynthia only danced for a little more, and then she posed while the whole audience cheered for her. The music faded away.

Aaron ran up to Cynthia. "Well done!" he said. "I knew you would a good job with the dance moves!"

"Thank you," said Cynthia. "I knew that it would pay off! And look – Jubilife TV got everything on with the camera. I couldn't have done it without your support!"

"Heh heh, thanks," said Aaron. Then, Cynthia kissed him on the cheek (which the camera did not catch). He blushed and nearly fainted. But he got up and just stood there, smiling.

"Well," Cynthia said to herself. "That kiss doesn't mean that I'm going to be his girlfriend. But I think Aaron realizes that. He didn't ask me to date him. He knows we're just friends."


End file.
